Here We Go
by freakanatomy
Summary: A redo and rewrite of Here We go
1. No Turning Back

**Disclaimer****: I do not own SON or any of the characters **

**A rewite of Are You rReady. This is not just a redo of the story but I will be adding and deleting scenes and making the fic longER by adding extra chapters here and there were I feel fit.**

* * *

><p><strong>No Turning Back Now<br>**

I have been waiting for today since I was 12 years old, when my dad took me to my first football match. He didn't take me to see one of the big named teams like LA Galaxy or Manchester United; no he took me to a local ladies football team which happened practice near our house. There was only around 50 people there and 23 of them where on the pitch playing, but since that day I fell in love with the game. I fell in love with everything about the game : the passion when you win the game or the heartbreak when you miss an open goal.

Something clicked when I watched the match. I realised that playing football was what I wanted to do. I wanted to play football professionally, I didn't care what position, I just wanted to play. After that match I begged my dad to let me join a team, any team. But he said I couldn't because I didn't know how to play, so he sent me to football courses. I was the only girl in many of the courses he sent me to but I didn't mind because I was playing the game I loved. The saying football is a universe language is so true, the boys didn't mind that I was a girl, they only cared if I could hit the ball with such deadly accuracy that it lands in the top corner every time.

And it did.

After doing to a couple of course's my dad finally let me go for a trial at the local girls club. I totally failed the trial or that's what I thought but the coach must have seen something in me because I got signed. I spent three years there perfecting my game, until I was spotted by a scout for a ladies football team in England. Arsenal Ladies. When I looked them up on the internet, they where one of the best, if not the best woman's football club in England. I jumped on the chance to join. Me, my parents and two of my brothers left Ohio and headed to a new life in England.

That was the best decision of my life.

Even though it took another 3 years to break into the first team it was worth it. Once I got into the team there was no stopping me. I was top goal scorer in my debut season and they said I was the female vision of Wayne Rooney.

But it wasn't all clean sailing at the back end of the season I got handed three red cards in a row. All of them were my fault. I had a lot of pent up anger because I caught my girlfriend cheating on me with one of my friends. So I took all my frustrations out on the football pitch I got fined by my manger but I understood where she was coming from so I didn't complain about the fine. I accepted it and manged not to let my home life effect my work life.I'm gay, get over it.

I somehow made my international debut a year later when I'm was 19 against France. We lost the match but I got to score a goal so it was my dream debut. I don't play for the USA ladies even though I was born there, I play for England. You see my mother was born in England which means I can play for either USA or England. I choose England because most of my team mates play for England and I prefer to play with my friend rather than against them.

On April 20th, I got a call at exactly 9.26am from the coach of the England team. She said I was to be in the final team which was going to head off to the world cup. My dream came true that minute because that's the biggest stage of them all but then she managed to top that by saying I was to be captain of the team the youngest captain of the England football team.

Well now I am waiting to catch the plane to head off to South Africa and already my nerves are already trying to make me throw up. It's not just our team on the flight, the USA team is on it because they had to get two flights, which I don't mind as long as they don't make any trouble, which I doubt they will.

I find my seat on the plane. I take out my IPod because there's a delay or something so we will be stuck here for about 20 minutes, I might as well relax before takeoff.

Someone taps me on my shoulder. I take out my earphones and look at the intruder.

"Sorry but I have been trying to get your attention for about 5 minutes, you're in my seat," the Stanger no a goddess said. Brown hair high in a pony tail, her eyes hypnotising. She's wasn't wearing anything revealing just baggy jeans, white top with a leather jacket on but still she was making my stomach do flip flops. I shake my head to try and get my bearing right.

"Sorry, want do you want?" I say politely as I could.

"You're in my seat," the goddess said again. I am not, I am positive I am in the correct seat.

"No I am not. Here look at my ticket," I hand her the ticket. She looks from the ticket to the seat number back to the ticket and a smile appears on her face. That smile. Jesus I think my heart just melted.

"Nope, you still have the wrong seat, you're in first class, this is second class,". Wow this is awkward, I grab my things and start to get up.

"Sorry for that, my fault," I tell her as she passes my ticket back to me.

"England right?"

"What?"

"You play for England right,". I am famous only in certain circles and not very often do I get noticed so when I do I get weirded out.

"Erm... yeah I do... you a fan or something?" her smile widens.

"Or something" I turn to head to my real seat.

"I am Ashley by the way", she says loud enough for me to hear.

"Spencer," I say heading to my seat.

I get comfortable in my seat just in time for the plane to take off.

Guess there's no turning back now.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	2. Suprise

Surprise

It takes 11 hours and 30 minutes to get to South Africa. So far I have been on this stupid plane for 5 hours and it's been so boring. For some stupid reason my seat is away from the rest of my team so I am seating on my own. Now don't get me wrong I normally love been on my own it helps me focus and help me think of everything. But when you alone on a plane 36,000 feet from the ground and there a chance you're going to die, I kinda don't want to be alone. One conciliation is that I have my iPod to comfort me. A bit of Halestorm makes Spencer I sorta happy person. There has been a bit of turbulence during the flight but I am not going to freak out and think I am going to die any minute because flying is safer than driving... right?

I get up and walk to my team mates who are 10 rows behind me. I see Ashley taking to a brunette girl. They don't look like they're having a good time in fact I think Ashley is about half a second away from bitch slapping the girl.

"What's up captain," that's Brooke one of my best friends. She knows me better than anyone, on and off the pitch, we sort of had a thing when I first came to England but were defiantly better as friends then we are as lovers.

"Nothing just bored outa my mind back there on my own, who ever fucked up the booking order thingy is going to get bitched at when I get hold of 'em."

"Yeah ,whatever," Brooke replies I lean against her chair ,I try to casual look over at Ashley but I quickly turn back because she was looking at me.

"So you know that hot brunette?" Brooke asks.

"Which hot brunette?"

"Five rows back," I count five rows back and the brunette Brooke was talking about was Ashley.

"Yerp I see her, what about her? "I say looking at Brooke. She has a massive big grin on her face like she knows something I don't know.

"She hasn't taken her eyes off you this whole flight." She informs me.

"How could you even see that, you sit in front of her?"

"You should know by now I have eyes in the back of my head," I laugh but I think she may be right. Ever since she said she has been looking at me I can feel eye's burning into the back of my head. I turn my head to look at her and quickly turn to my best friend.

"My God, your right!" I say in a stage whisper, "And I will never say that again ,it tasted wrong."

"What did it taste like?"

"A little chalky," she laughs. "What should I do?"

"Join the mile high club," I can't believe she said that with a straight face. I hit her on the back of her head.

"Never touch the hair, never touch the hair," she shouts covering her head. I roll my eyes.

"Talk later Brooke." I headed to the restroom. I need to freshen up, 5 hours on a plane makes Spence icky and of course like always there is someone in the restroom. I wait outside for the occupier to open up.

I can't wait till the world cup starts. When I don't play I miss the game. I miss the passion, I miss the raw energy that comes off every player when you set up your position right before the game starts. I miss the explosion when the whistle finally blows and the game starts. All in all I miss the game.

I feel a hand grab me and pull me into the restroom, before I even have a chance to shout at the guy. Lips are on mine. Who the fuck is kissing me? And why the hell am I responding, I close my eyes and just feel. The person lets go on my wrist and moves their hands to my hips my hand instantly move to the person head and grab hold of their hair. I pull the person hand back to see who they are.

"I have wanted to do that since the moment I saw you," it was Ashley! The person who kissed me was Ashley. I don't know whether that's a good or bad thing.

"What... why did you... o fuck it" I guess it's a good thing. I pull her again into a bruising kiss. Her lips part to let out a moan and my tongue slips though. We groan at the contact. She pushes me against the sink and grabs my legs and lifts me up. My legs wrap around her pulling her closer.

"What are we doing?" I manage to breathe out between kisses. She moves from my lips to my neck planting kissing up and down. She grabs the edge of my t-shirt then looks up at me.

"Well I am about to take your top off, then have my way with you, is that alright with you?"

Is it? I mean I have known her for about 5 minutes if that in totally. I am just about to join the mile high club with a stranger?

"That's fine," I breathe out.

Guess I am joining the mile high club.

Did I just join the mile high club? I did just join the mile high club, and my god it was amazing. Ashley's hands! Jesus the things they did to me that... fuck I can't even describe it. And of course I did return the favour the bite mark on my shoulder can confirm that fact. I turn to look at Ashley who is reapplying her make up as I re do my jeans.

"Did we actually just do that?" I ask her. She smiles a looks to me via the mirror.

"Yerp, like I said I wanted to that to you since the moment I saw you."

"What will happen now, I don't even know you last name," I end in a whisper as I turn the tap to wash both my face and my hands. I don't mean to sound clingy but I have never done that. I mean I have had sex with random people but I never talk to them and never do it on a plane. I don't look at Ashley so she turns my head and hold me in her hands. "What happens now is we walk out the restroom pretending nothing happened but we remember what actually happened. If we somehow see each other again we will take it from there but for now this is goodbye." She kisses my lips again and we melt together. "My name is Ashley Davies," she lets go of my head and exist the restroom. I stare back at the mirror. My lip stick is all over the place and my hair looks a mess. I flatten out my hair, reapply my makeup and exist making sure no one is looking. I walk past Brooke to get to my seat when she grabs me.

"You just joined the mile high club," she whispers in my ear. Told ya she knew me.

"No I didn't," I deny.

"If that's so why have you got JBF hair?"

"What hair?"

"Just been fucked hair," she says with a smile. I pull away from her and flatten out my hair.

"Well at least I am getting some," I say and head of to my seat.

"Ouch that cut me deep, real deep captain," I hear her laugh and I can't help but laugh along with her. You have got to love her.

Once I settled in my seat I put my IPod on and close my eyes. I must have fallen to sleep because I wake up and something flies on to me

"What the fuck!" I shout

"You should read that," Brooke says as her head toward her seat. I don't know what I am supposed to be reading so I flick though that pages. Then I see what I am supposed to be reading. There is huge big picture of Ashley with the heading "Can Davies lead our womEn to victory." What she plays football?

_Ashley Davies of Boston Breakers (Boston, Massachusetts), will lead our girls in the world cup this year. Davies had had a magnificent season this year. With 21 goals and 13 assist and won the leagues MPV for the second year running Ashley Davies is a force to be reckon with. Davies is taking over from Madison Duarte who got stripped of her Captaincy earlier this year for undisclosed reasons. When she got the captaincy Davies had this to say, "leading the women football team is a dream come true and I can't wait to be up against other woman from other countries. I defiantly can't wait to go up against Spencer Carlin I hear she is number 1 in England maybe I can try and persuade her to come back to USA." It looks like Davies can't wait to play in Africa but with people like Carlin in her way it looks like the road to the final is going to be a long one._

O fuck.

* * *

><p>Review<p> 


	3. Let The Games Begin

**Let the Games Begin**

I have been in South Africa for about 2 days now and I still haven't seen Ashley. I don't know whether to be happy or sad about that fact. Ii am also confused as to why I had sex with the USA captain on a plane, and I am still unsure as too she did that hell why I didn't stop her. Did she sleep with me so she could get in my head and try and mess up my head? I am also more confused over the fact I really want to see her again, just to talk not anything else, okay maybe other things but mostly I want to talk to her. When the plane landed I went off with my team and she went off with hers. I didn't look for her even though every inch of my body was telling me to plus I could tell someone was looking at me, but I never looked back, not once. Again I don't know whether that was a good or bad thing.

During the last two days that I have been here, I have been mainly with Brooke and the rest of my squad training and relaxing. It's been real fun, we ran some drills and did some set pieces and had a couple of water fights because it gets so hot. Tonight we are finally able to let loose .I have organised a trip out to a local night club. It take me about 2 hours to get all dolled up and now I am waiting inside the hotel lobby to wait for the rest of my squad.

"Wow captain you go all out," Brooke shouts as she and the rest of the squad leaves the elevator.

"Well I don't know when we will next be able to out of at night, so I thought I might as well go all out."

"Well, you have certainly done that," and I have. Leather pants and a low cut top that shows of my figure quite well, even if I do say so myself.

"Just get in the taxi Brooke," and she did. It takes us about ten minutes to get to the club.

"Right where here ladies, we meet back here at 1 am no later and no o one absolutely no one leaves here with someone who is not part of our team, got it, good. Ladies go and have fun," I end in a smile and enter the club with Brooke attached to my arm.

"You ready to have some fun captain?"

"Always," I smile back and enter the club.

Brooke drags me to the bar where we throw back about five shots each before when head to the dance floor. The club was crowded so we had to dance quite close together. We didn't mind because Brooke and I are comfortable in invading each other's personal space due to the fact we kind of a fling when I first joined Arsenal. It didn't last and it won't happen again but were still very comfortable.

"I'm going to get some water," I shout across the music, Brook nods and I head over to the bar.

"Bottle of water please," I shout to the barman. I sit on an empty stood looking across the dance floor looking at Brooke trying to dance with man who you can clearly see is dance with his girlfriend.

"Water? That's a bit dull isn't it?" I turn my head and Ashley is standing right next to me with a nose crinkling smile. I fight the temptation to pull her in to a kiss and instead just bite my lip.

"You look... beautiful," she whispers in my ear I pull back and give her the up and down. If I look beautiful she looks a million times better. I mean I can't even describe how hot she looks.

"I see we meet again," I state the obvious; I grab my water and take a big mouth full.

"Yes we do. Who else are you with?" She sits down on the stool next to me.

"The rest of my squad, where's the rest of yours?"

"My what? Jack Daniels please mate," she shouts to the barman.

"Your squad," her smile faults a bit.

"You found out." She gives the barman the money and downs it in one.

"Yeah I did, it kind of puts what we did in the plane in a whole new perceptive, don't you think?" I know I am getting defensive but I kind of wanna know what she, well we, were playing at.

"I meant what I said on the plane, the first time I saw you I wanted to kiss you. I wasn't thinking about my team, I was thinking how hot you where... honest." She didn't do it for the squad she did it for herself. So why did I do it? Was it a random act or did it mean something more?

"Why did you do it?" she asks me, can she read my mind?

"That's the million dollar question isn't it? I don't know, maybe because when I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful person I saw in my whole life." I end it when I feel my cheeks feel like they are about to explode.

"You know I wanna do it again," she states leaning into me. So, do I want to do it again?

"After the tournament," I manage to breathe out. "If you still want me after the tournament you can, but you know as well as I do we can't be together during the tournament. What would our squads think?"

She lets out a chuckle and leans back into her chair, "Guess you're right," She looks dejected and nodded her head before she says, "I guess I will see you later," she places her hand on my thigh before leaving.

"See you later Ashley," I say to myself. "Barman vodka straight up," I turn to look out on the dance floor for Brooke but she is not there, nope she has somehow managed to sit next to me without me knowing, damn she's sneaky.

"So what did Davies what?" yerp she already hates Ashley.

"Nothing, just to talk," I say which isn't a lie and not the whole truth either.

"So why are you drinking Vodka, you only drink that when you need to think," I can't help but chuckle at my best friend.

"You think you know me so well," I finish my drink and grab her hand, "Come on let's dance."

* * *

><p>My head hurts, it feels like there is a paraded of elephants dancing the conga in my head and that not a pleasant feeling. I don't remember anything after we started dancing. Brooke swears I didn't do anything to embarrassing but did say I should go to the clerk at the lobby and apologise for telling him he must have been made out of lard because he was huge. As you can tell I can't handle my drink very well. I don't know why I suggested we go out to a club when we had training for our first match the day after, yerp I am stupid. The training went off without a hitch no one got any injuries and the set plays went awesome.<p>

It now 10 minutes before my first game in the world cup. Me and the rest of the girls are in the locker room getting ready. I look at the back of my t-shirt Carlin number 7, I have had this number since I was 16 and there is just something about it, for some reason this number gives me hope and calms my nerves. I slowly put my top on, pick up my boot, and lace them up one my one, pull on my socks over my shin pads.

And I am ready.

"Right girls this is the first match, let's take this tournament by storm, you know what you have to do. Have fun girls." I say. Granted it's not the best warm up speech I have read or even said but it's all I got.

We line up in the tunnel and I can hear the chants of the crowd. It's England against Germany, I know the German captain; she plays for my team back in England. The German team lines up next to us.

"You ready Rachael?" I say to the opposition Captain.

"I was born ready" she says with a smile.

"You ready captain," I hear Brooke whisper in my ear.

"You know me Brooke always ready, let's do this."

I look forward, the referee signals for us to move forward. Once I leave the tunnel it's like the already hyped up crowd gets even louder if that's possible. Clap's whistles and chanting bombards my ears. I look around and take it all in.

"Fuck a duck." I say under my breath. I walk my team into middle of the pitch and wait for our national anthem to start. I look into the crown like I always do. It's the when I see her. Front row just beside the half way line. Ashley standing up, clapping looking straight at me. I can't help but smile and she smiles back. Once we shake Germanys hands the rest of my team gets in to position as me and Rachael flip a coin to see who gets the first kick off. We do, so me and Brooke who is also a striker, stands in the middle of the pitch. I take out my cross, which I hide under my top and kiss it. I always do it and say a mini prayer to help me though the match. The referee blows his whistle and where off.

The first half went okay but not great. Both teams scored a goal but Germany only conceded a goal because it hit one of their defenders before it went wide. In the locker room it silent we know we haven't played well at all I think the nerves have gotten the best of us. I am sitting with my head between my hands looking at the floor.

"We need to do better," the coach says. "We can do better, Brooke that defender who is marking you is rubbish compared to you, get round her, your faster, Hannah your letting their number 10 take the ball of you to easy, take the ball back, Carlin I don't know about you but I think you played rubbish, once you get the ball keep it and aim for the goal not the far corner of the stadium. Let's get out there and show the Germans your better than them."

I take my place on the pitch waiting for the whistle to blow. The coach was right in the locker room, that first half I played rubbish , beyond rubbish in fact, but I am going to show them , I am going to show Germany and the crowd why I am the best in England.

The second half whistle blows and Germany kicks off, their good but I am better. I run up to their striker and get the ball of her and pass to Brooke who is running up the right wing. She runs up the wing as I head to the middle of the box tiring to get rid of my marker. I look over to Brooke who is guarding the ball from a defender, I run half way up to her and shout the for the ball. She hears me and passes to me. I am about 25 yards from the goal but I can see I can't take it any closer. Two defenders are trying to get the ball. I nutmeg one of them, look at the goal then back to the ball and aim for the left hand corner. I hit the ball with such power. The ball curves and it looks like its heading out but in dips back in again and hits the back of the net.

I just scored. I just scored my first world cup goal. "YES!" I scream at the top of my lungs as the rest of the team descends on me. "Well done captain!" I hear Brooke say as she hugs me. The crowd is going wild as we head to our starting positions. I look across at Ashley she mouths well done with a big smile. But that smile quickly fades as the girl form the plane drags her out the stadium.

We run back into the dressing room shouting "We Won!" jumping about and hugging each other. We did it the final score was 2-1 to England. Brooke scored the second goal which I assisted.

"Calm down, calm down," I hear the coach shout. I sit on the bench to calm down but whatever I do I can't get rid of the cheesy smile that is now stuck on my face.

"My god you were awesome," we all cheer with some hell years thrown in the mix. "If you play like that throughout the tournament we out going to win for sure. Carlin why could you not play like that the first half you were on fire. Get some rest tonight our next match is in two days." She leaves the locker room and the cheers erupt once again.

"You were on fire today captain," Brooke says as I am taking off my kit. "Did it have anything to do with a certain brunette in the stands?" I smile and look away. Why does she have to know everything about me?

"Maybe," I finish of getting changed and head for the coach to take us back to the hotel. The ride back was awesome, we all started to sing three lions on the shirt, I know very cheesy but we were all happy. I head straight to my room and collapse on my bed.

Who the fuck is banging on my door! Whoever it is going to get slapped no one wakes me and gets away with it. I pull on a shirt and pull open my door to be greeting my an obviously nervous Ashley

"Sorry did I wake you?" she says not looking at me.

"Yeah but that doesn't matter," I say and it doesn't, I don't mind she woke me up. She can wake me up any time. "Erm what do you want?"

"Just to say you had a really good match... that goal was, it was awesome," she says smiling but her hands where playing with her shirts so she was still nervous.

"Ashley I have a funny feeling that not what you wanted to say," I say tilting my head. She smiles and lets out a laugh.

"Your rights it's not," when did her voice get so husky? She takes one step closer to me and kisses me. My hands find her hair as she copies my move. She pushes me back into my room without removing her lips. She closes the door once where fully inside my room. I push her back in to the door and melt my body in hers. I move my hand to the bottom of her shirt. I pull back trying to catch my breath.

"I wanted to tell you, I can't wait till after the tournament," she breathes out looking straight into my eyes. I take off her top and look straight at her

"I was hoping you were going to say that," I lean back into her for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	4. Brooke

**Brooke**

The things she did to me on the plane were nothing compared to what she did to me on the bed, against the wall, in shower, and on the chair. Her hands are magic, beyond magic there like enchanted or something and don't even get me started on her tongue. We spent hours exploring each others bodies, every dip and curve, every scar and every tattoo. FYI she has 2 scars one on her hip the other the top of her arm, and a tattoo on her lower back. We had sex; no we made love for hours. It wasn't just sex, it wasn't just a quick fuck it was making love. I may be young but I know the difference between a quick fuck and making love.

She's curled up against me with a sheet half way up her body; I can't stop smiling at her, her face looks the picture of tranquillity, her skin is so smooth so touchable. I guide my hand to the top of her arm and ever so gently move my hand up and down. She must like it because a small smile appears on her angelic face and snuggles further and further into me. I listen to her breathing, my eyes feel way to heavy. Maybe if I close my eyes for just a second.

Why do I always get woken up by banging? I gently extract myself from a sleeping Ashley grab a sheet that had been chucked on the floor, wrap in around me and open the doors open so it is only showing my head.

"What!" I hiss out.

"O you got some!" Brooke claps her hands and jumping up and down like a little five year old.

"So?" Yerp I am blushing. "What did you want?"

"I haven't heard from you since yesterday, after the match the coach sent me up to get you, remember we have training," she says with a smile.

"Shit!" I spent a long time have sex with Ashley.

"Spencer, what wrong, where are you?" Crap we woke up Ashley. I look at Brooke with a guilty face. I know she doesn't like Ashley. Her face drops and I can tell I will be getting a rant later on.

"You had sex with Davies?" Her face is getting redder, damn she's angry.

"Kind of, listen please just stall the coach I will be down in 10 minutes," when she doesn't say anything I try one more time. "Please, I will answer all your questions but do this for me please," I beg and even pull out my lethal weapon, my pout, it never fails.

"Okay but you owe me." I told ya it never fails

"Thank you." I reach out to hug her but she backs away.

"You don't think I am touching you, I know where your hands have been," she smiles and walks down the hall.

I close the door and turn to see Ashley sitting on the bed, back against the headboard looking at me.

"Did last night really happen?" she ask me with a smile, her voice still husky from a mix of sleep and sex.

"Yes it did, you see bite marks here," I point to the top of my breast. "And here," I point to her thigh, "are evidence of that." I drop my sheet and crawl on the bed and straddle her legs. "But I gotta go for training." I lean in to her I can't get enough of her kisses. She pulls back and leans against my forehead.

"I can't believe last night happened, I can't wait till after the tournament, I want you now, I want to hold your hand, but most of al l wants to be your girlfriend. Can I be your girlfriend?"

I just got ask out my Ashley Davies, the Ashley Davies, the person with the magic hands and the talented tongue. Ok course I am not just going to say yes because of her sex talents I will be saying yes because she had been more tender and more emotionally available then anyone I have ever dated and yes that does include Brooke. Okay, okay stop spazing out and answer the poor girl.

"Ash, I would love to be your girlfriend." I whisper and pull her in for a mind blowing kiss.

"Right, I have got to stop that before I miss training," I smile.

"Yerp we better," she laughs, God that laugh.

"Listen, you stay in here, have a shower or something whilst I go to training, after training we'll do something, I don't know what, but we'll do something," I say putting on my training gear.

"I will wait here then," she says getting comfy again on my bed. "My team doesn't have training to day, my coach gives us days off before matches," her coach is much better than mine.

"I wish mine was like that," I lean over and give her one last kiss. "See you in 3 hours." I depart the room

* * *

><p>"I see someone had a good night last night," the coach says as run on to the pitch. The rest of the squad she's and claps their hands at my lateness.<p>

"Sorry am late, won't happen again."

"Your right it won't, three laps around the pitch, then you can join us," I was right Ashley coach is way better than mine.

"Fine." I tie my hair up in a bobble, grab a water bottle and head of to complete the laps.

* * *

><p>Training was hard. The three laps turn into five because I stopped to tie up me lace. Then we had a full 90 minute match. I can barely move my legs to get me up to the elevator of my hotel. I can't wait to see Ashley I hope she stopped there waiting for me.<p>

"Hey, hold the doors." I hear someone shout. I hold the doors as Brooke comes in.

"Thanks," she smiles then looks at the doors closing.

My room is on the 10th floor so it takes about 3 minutes to get up there because there are elevators are so slow. At about the fifth floor Brooke presses the emergency stop button.

"So what with you and Davies then?" She says whilst looking at me. I knew I was going to get the third degree but I didn't know it was going to be whilst we were in an elevator. Where do I start? Do I tell her were girlfriends, or do I say we just fucked. No she's my friend I have to tell her the truth.

"She kind of asked me to be her girlfriend," I mumble out.

"Sorry I didn't hear you correctly, I could have sworn you said she asked you to be her girlfriend," she crosses her arms and leans against the doors.

"I kind of did say that." I answer sheepishly.

"What did you say?"

"I said yes." I say not looking at her.

Silence descends on us. I can tell she is thinking of the pros and cons of this.

"Okay," she turns around and presses the buttons and the elevator starts again. What did just happen? The doors open and I head to my room when I notice Brooke is following.

"Brooke your rooms in the other end of the hall way."

"I know and that would matter if I was going there but I am not so it doesn't matter."

I don't know what she's up to but I don't like that tone in her voice. I open my door and peek my head though and a smile appears on my face. Ashley must of fallen back to sleep again because she is curled up hugging my pillow. I look back at Brooke who doesn't look like she is about to go anywhere. "What do you want Brooke. I'm exhausted."

"I want to talk to her." She states like that the most obvious thing in the world.

"She's a sleeps go away." I try to push her away but she doesn't move.

"No, wake her up I wanna talk to her now."

"Okay, okay don't get our panties in a twist," I close the door and head in. I take in Ashley. Even in sleep she can take my breath away. I quietly walk up to the bed, sit on it and start lacing my hand though her hair. "Ash, baby I need you to wake up."

"No you don't," She mumbles into her pillow

"Baby some one wants to talk to you."

"If it's my sister tell her to fuck off."

"It's not your sister, its Brooke, from this morning."

"Why does she want to talk to me, tell her to go way."

"I don't know why she wants to talk to you but, for me baby, please wake up."

"Okay since you asked so nicely." She gets up and kisses me," That's for calling me baby," she smiles and moves of the bed. She finds the clothes which I ripped of her last night.

"Right I am ready send her in," she says with a smile but I can tell she is nervous; she is playing with her shirt again. I walk to the door. "All right you can come in now," I say and open the door wide. Brooke enters and walks straight up to Ashley. Damn this girl is on a mission.

"These are yes or no answers so answer them as such," she gets right to the point, that what I love about her. Ashley looks at me for help but I can do nothing but shrug my shoulder. "Don't look at Spence for help she can't help you. Look at me and only me. Did you have sex with Spencer for your team?"

"No."

"Did you know who Spencer Was?"

"Yes,"

"By sleeping with Spence are you aiming for her to go lightly on you on the pitch when we whoop your arse?"

"No."

"Do you intend to hurt her in any way?"

"No."

"Do you think England is better than the USA?"

"Yes... no... Wait... shit."

"Okay."

Brooke turns around kisses me on the cheek and leaves my room.

"Does that mean she likes me?" Ashley asks.

"I don't know, I think so." We stand in silence for I don't know how long, just taking in what just happened. I dump my bag and flop on to the bed and close my eyes.

Bed, how I have missed you.

"How was training?" Ash asks as she walks up to my telephone.

"Err, don't get me started I had to run laps then did a full match my feet are killing me," I say looking at her. What is she doing?

"Room service, can I have 3 large pizzas one, margarita, one pepperoni and one ring stinger, and three large bottles of Dr Pepper, thanks," she puts the phone down the looks at me, "You had a busy day why don't we just hang up her for a while, because we both have matches tomorrow we need our strength," I crawl up to her and kiss her. She groans into the kiss and I take this opportunity to slip my tongue in her mouth. She leans against me till I am lying on my back and she is hovering over me. "You shower, I'll make the bed," she moves from the bed and started to pick up the pillows that we chucked on the floor last night.

"That was mean, you meany." I say childishly and head to the bathroom.

The room service came out 30 minutes later. Me and Ash pigged out from the rest of the day. And we just talk. Talked about everything and nothing. We talk about our families and carers, about how she was going to move to England for a football team but then decided to go to Boston instead where she is now a captain and the leading goal scorer in her league; she's a striker like me. We talk about how her sister, Kyla, is the team and that she was the girl from the plane. We talked about the future and about how one day Ashley wants to make a holiday camp for aspiring football players. We talk for hours but I felt like the time passed by quickly too quickly and before I knew Ashley had to go because she needed a good night's rest and we both knew if she slept here we wouldn't have that.

"Spence I don't want to go," she whines as I collect up all the empty pizza boxes and empty bottles.

"And I don't want you to go, but you have to, we both have games tomorrow."

"I know, you're right, doesn't mean I have to like it."

She gets up from the bed and walks to me, puts her hands on my hips and leans in for a kiss.

"Till tomorrow,"

"Till tomorrow" I reply and leave the room.

I set my alarm clock for 9.00 am that gives me enough time in the morning for a shower and breakfast before training. I climb into bed and let sleep over take me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	5. The Day Started

Getting a Head of Myself

The day started off okay in fact it started of more than okay, it started of fantastic everything just seemed to go to plan. I woke up on time for a change, the shower was just the right temperature, the breakfast was to die for and I got about 50 texts from Ash wishing me good luck for today. All in all I was having good day. I didn't not even have butterflies in my stomach for the match which was about to start in about, I don't know. 5 minutes. I really shouldn't have said that now I am nervous, have I got everything? Boots are on, kits on, jewellery's off well apart from my necklace.

I am ready.

Like the last game I give the squad a pep talk. I think this one was even worse than the last one if that possible. I lead them out into the tunnel; we are against Brazil who was runners up in the 2007 world cup. I stand next to their captain awaiting the signal to go out on the pitch.

"Carlin your mine," the Brazilian captain said to me.

"What?" I say innocently.

"I said your mine you won't score," she says without looking at me. Who does she think she is?

"We'll see." The referee appears and gives us the signal for the team to enter the pitch and just like before the crowd applauds as we run on to the pitch. Brazil wins the toss up. Let's get the game started.

Brazil did well the first half, the striker had a couple of unlucky misses. We did better but we, well I couldn't get past their defence. Their captain, who was a defender was on me like hawk all the way though the first half. We entered the second half still 0-0.

Its ten minutes into the second half and still neither team have scored, Brooke has just been yellow carded for pulling a girls shirt.

"That was a shit call referee and you know, it!" She shouts to the referee. The referee turns around and looks like she is going to red card her for swearing at her. Before that happens though, I standing front of her.

"Brooke, let it go, I need you here on the field not stuck in the dig out." I order. Brooke slightly nods and heads of down field. I turn around to the ref and say sorry on behalf of Brooke and head into position.

The kicker takes the free kick which goes over to the left wing in our half. A Brazilian player runs with the ball and looks like she is about to cross until our defender manages to get the ball. She passes to our number 8 who dribbles it to the halfway line. Me and Brooke look at each other and split up, we know what where about to do. Number eight passes it to Brooke who dribbles it. I am parallel to Brooke but about 10 yards to her left. She passes to me I take the ball and go around one player I see the goal up head. I fake a shot and pass to Brooke and with one touch she boots it's in the back of the net.

One nil to us.

Brazil starts the game again, there captain has the ball she runs to down the left wing , passes to her squad member, who then pass back to the captain who try's for the shot. Wide. Thanks God. Our keeper kicks it up field, to Sarah one of our midfielders. She dribbles it and does a one two with another midfielder. She gets the ball again, runs down the wing, passes to Brooke who takes a shot, goal keeper manages to deflect the shot. I run in to get the rebound. Goal. My second goal of the tournament. I grab the ball and run with to the half way line. I pass the Captain of the opposition.

"Told ya I'd score," I laughed place the ball on the centre spot and get into position.

"Come one girls lets have some fun," I shout to my team.

The game finished 2-0 to us and by the looks of it where heading to the quarter finals, where the top of our group and with one game to go and with the form we have we a shoe in for a quarter final spot. The atmosphere in the dressing room was electric. I left the dressing room as quickly as I could and head to the nearest TV to see how Ashley was doing. She is up against China who where runners up in 1999. Ashley looks like she comes alive in the game. Even in front of a TV screen I can tell she loves the game. She love the passion that comes with it, she feeds off the energy of the crowd.

"Yes," I sigh out as Ashley scores a goal for her team from 25 yards out.

"You know you shouldn't be cheering for another team," Brooke says when she moves to stand next to me.

"I know, I just can't help", I let out a goofy smile.

"Come one puppy let's go back to the hotel and wait for your lover," she turns to go.

"Puppy?" I ask

"Yes puppy, you're a love sick puppy, now come on," she grabs my hands and leads me to the coach.

The journey to the hotel was same as all the other, chanting clapping, laughing and I swear I saw a girl cry. I head straight up to my room like I do after every match and enter the bathroom. I turn the shower on to let the water heat up. I peel of my clothes and look in the mirror. I step in to the shower and let the water hit me.

I wonder if Ashley won her match. The bit I saw they were one up but a match can change like that, one slip up from the goalie or a spark of genius from a striker and the game could of turnaround she could have lost.

I am so deep in my thoughts I didn't hear my bathroom door open. And someone step into the shower. I only realise once someone wrap their arms around me. "Hey Ash," I smile reaching up and treading my hands through her hair.

"Hey, back at ya" she kisses my bare shoulder.

"Did you win?" I ask.

"Of course we did," I turn around in her arms. I notice a cut on the top of her forehead. I trace it with my hand but I pull it away once she flinches.

"What happened?"

"Tackle went wrong, but I am okay now," she says with a smile's and I lean in to kiss her. My lust for her wins out because I push her against the cool tiles.

"What was that for?" she get out between kisses.

"That was for winning," I kiss her again moving to her jaw line, down her neck to just above her breast then move back up again. "And that was for scoring."

"You saw?"

"Of course I did," and I lean in for another kiss.

My ten minute shower turned into an hour and the sleep I wanted after the shower turn in to a two hour love fest. Currently I am curled up against Ashley in the bed watching some show on TV.

"What's going to happen after the tournament?" That has been playing on my mind for the past couple of hours now. Am I just a fling to her? We live on different sides of the ocean how we could ever make this work

"To me honest I don't know," I hear her admit. "But I know one thing." I look up at her eyes and I can see the sincerity in them, "I want to be with you. No matter what, I want to be with you. I don't mind if I have to move 3000 miles to be with you, change teams and lose contracts I don't mind, I want to be with you, for that I am certain."

"I want to be with you too." I lean up and give her a kiss than snuggle my head between the neck and her shoulder. "And just so you know I would do the same for you, but there's one thing I want to know."

"What's that?"

"How old are you?" she chuckles. "No I am serious I never asked you that question before. You don't look over thirty, but you look over 20 so I guess 25?"

"I am twenty" she says with a smile. For a minute there I thought I was sleeping with 30 years old but there only a couple of year's difference between us. I can live with that.

"Any more question you want to ask me or can I watch the completely bizarre TV show?" she says jokingly.

"Of course." And that's what we do.

I don't know what will happen after today. Both our teams are performing well and look like we could be heading to the finale. England vs. America in the finale would be awesome, it would be electric but I don't know if that be a good thing. It would mean one of us would have their dreams smashed. Could we be together if the other person smashed the other person's dreams into millions of pieces? I don't know. Maybe I am getting a head of myself. We haven't gotten to the semis or the quarters or even passed the group stages. But in my heart I know we will pass all them. And I know I will be in the final and so will Ashley.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review i know some of you might have read it before but i still would like to know what you are thinking about the story and also what you might want to include now that i am writing extra chapters to this story.<strong>


	6. Does It End Already

Does it End Already?

Me and Ashley both made it past the group stages in 1st place in the group stages. The last game was closely fought battle but a mistake from the Austria keeper won the match for us. Ashley's team won their last game in the group stages 3-1, Ashley was on fire scoring two and assisting in one and we both got past the last sixteen. Brooke took me out for the day for some quality best friend time because we really haven't been hanging out a lot because I am normally with Ashley hanging, okay let's face it am not 'hanging' with Ashley I am having sex with Ashley.

We went up to Table Top Mountain and took in the views. You could see the full city from there, it just filled me with peace and calm, or that was until Brooke said if we lost the next match she's throwing me of the top of it. I love you too Brooke! We then went for a meal at an African restaurant which was fantastic. She spent all the time interrogating me about Ashley and what where going to do after the tournament. She wanted to know how I felt about her. I told her the truth. I was falling for her. I am falling for her, hard. I can tell Brooke doesn't like that Ashley plays for the USA but because she is my friend she is trying to look over that fact and be happy for me.

I am waiting in the tunnel for my quarter final to start. Ashley's was yesterday so she should be up in the crowd today. That should fill me with delight. But it doesn't. I have a bad feeling about this match. Something is telling me I shouldn't play today. That I should run from this stadium and my team mates and not turn back.

"Yo Captain you alright?" Brooke ask as we stand in the tunnel.

"Err, yes," I shake my head to get rid of the thoughts running though it. "Let's go." I walk on to the pitch with my team and that feeling still there. The coin toss doesn't go our way Sweden gets the kick off. I get into position and get my necklace from under my shirt to kiss it when the chain snaps. This has to be a bad omen.

"Shit," I say under my breath. I look to the side lines to see if I can run and give it to the coach but I won't make it in time so I run to the referee instead.

"Yo referee I forgot to take off my necklace," I lie "Look after it," I hand her it and walk back to my place. I feel empty. There should be something around my neck and now there just an empty space. My day just gets better and better...

Sweden takes the kick off. They just pass it around for about 2 minutes, none of our players can get the ball from them, all of a sudden they were on the attack running up the middle of the pitch passing it between them like we weren't even on the pitch, they go pass our defence like there were nothing and hit the back of the net with ease.

Shit we need to get our shit together.

I can hear our coach shouting orders at us. I look into the stands to find Ashley but I can't. I kick the ball to start of the game. Where on the back foot straight away, going further and further into our own half. Our number eight kicks it up field to me and Brooke. Brooke runs to get the ball she gets it, runs straight down the middle. It's two on two. A defender comes in from behind and tickles her. FOUL. It's about 40 yards from the goal so Brooke won't try and score. I head to the left hand side of the box wait if she is going to her to cross it in or not. It feels like it's taking forever for her to kick the ball. She places the ball on the floor. Takes three steps back then runs at it and delivers a perfect cross in to the centre. I run in, jump up and just get a touch on it. I watch as it land in the bottom hand corner. Yes. I run to Brooke to celebrate.

"Could have done a better cross Brooke," I shout jokingly

"You could have done a bicycle kick, but you know beggars can't be choosers," We laugh and head back to our positions. Since that goal it's given us a new lease of life. We are keeping the possession, passing it freely without interruption.

The first half ends 1-1.

The second half begins how the first half left off, no changes in either side and we were ready for action. I took the kick off and passed it to our defender who booted up field and I ran to get the ball shoulder shoving the midfielder out the way. I get the ball carry it a few yards than pass to Brook who takes a shot from the edge of the box.

Blocked by a defender.

I try and tackle her but she gets around me and passes to her team mate. Who get tackled by one of my team mates who take it up the wing, passes to me, I get the ball control it with my left foot and take a shot with my right . "Goal!" I guess my bad feeling was nothing but nerves. I look up in the stands but I still can't see Ashley my smile falters a bit but my spirit is still high. Sweden kicks off, Brooke gets the ball passes to me, I begin to run with it but I don't see the defender on my right.

Fuck that hurt. No, that really hurt. Nope that really REALLY hurt. OW OW OW! FUCK! My knee shouldn't hurt that much. I clutch my knee and I can't move it. The referee blows the whistle for a free kick and yellow cards the person who tackled me. But I can't move off the floor. Fuck that hurt. Brooke runs up to me and kneels by my side.

"You alright Spence," shit she called me Spence that tackle must of been nasty.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ALRIGHT," she looks guilty for asking such a stupid question. "It's my knee."

She takes a look at my knee and signals for the doctors to run on pitch. He kneels down next to me and examines it.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes it fucking hurts," I say though gritted teeth, why do doctor ask so stupid questions?

"Can you put pressure on it?" Okay that one was a good question.

"Err, don't know let's try," the doctor and Brooke helps me up, I try to put pressure on it but I just fall back on to Brooke.

"I think that a no doc," I fall back on to the ground and wait until the stretcher arrives before they take me off.

The doctor takes me to the medical facility within the stadium and examines my knee. By the time we get there it's already swollen up. He gives me some pain medication, puts an ice pack on it and sets up the X ray machine. I can hear the sound of the crowd and I realise someone has scored. I hope it us. I can hear someone banging on the door.

"Wait I'll be out in a sec," the doctor shouts. He finishes up setting up the x-ray. "Don't move your leg, keep still, we need an accurate x-ray if we want to know what's wrong."

"Don't worry doc I can't move it even if I wanted to" I say flashing the doc a smile.

He leaves the room to see who was banging.

I place my head on the pillow and take in the noise of the crowd. Why didn't I follow my gut, it told me I should run. WHY DIDNT I RUN? If I did I won't be in here with what could be a carer threatening injury and where was Ash. She said she would be here. She said she would watch me. Why didn't she? Maybe she found someone better. Maybe I was just a fuck, a notch on her bed post. Okay, now you're thinking stupid. You're only thinking this because of the medication. Stop thinking so much.

"Spencer there's a woman outside asking to see you," I didn't hear the doctor come in. The match can't have ended; I look to the clock still ten minutes still to go.

"Err; ok send 'em in."

He opens the door and Ashley comes running in and is at my side in a tenth of a second. She kisses my forehead and I can see the doctor leaving us. "I was so worried, I saw the tackle, I saw you go down, I was so scared, I came here as fast as could. He wouldn't let me in. But you know I am here now, and did I tell you I am worried? That was a nasty tackle and the way you fell on your knee was just plain nasty," I lean up and kiss her on lips to get her to stop rambling. She did see the game. She was in the crowds I just couldn't see her. She was there.

She smiled into the kiss and when I pulled away a grin was plastered on her face, "Thanks for stopping the rambling."

"No problem," I say.

She pulls back and looks at my knee, "Does it hurt?" her face is full of worry.

"Like a bitch," I won't tell her but I am afraid. I am afraid this is it. That the last game I just played will be the last game of my career. She looks at me.

"I know you're afraid, I can see it in my eyes, but there's no need to be you'll be up and running in no time." Her face looks the picture of confidence but her eyes tell a different story. Her eyes scream out that this is bad. This is real bad, beyond bad.

"Thanks for saying that but you and I both know, I won't be up and running at full strength for a long time," she give me a sad smile and kisses me again. Ashley jumps back when our moment is interrupted when my coach and Brooke comes in to the room.

"Miss Davies what are you doing here?" my coach asks her. Ashley doesn't seem bothered by the question.

"I was watching the match and I saw Spence was hurt so I thought I would go and see if she was all right. It was a nasty hit"

"Spence?" My coach looks at Ashley raising an eyebrow than back at me, she knew no one called me that unless their one of my close, very close friends, "Okay if that your story stick with it." Ashley looks at me gives me half a smile and heads to the door. Brooke whispers something in her ear as she passed her. Ashley nods then leaves for good. Brooke walks to my side and squeezes my hand "How you doing captain?"

"I am fine," I lie. Both Brooke and the coach can see straight though me but they don't say anything. "What was the score?"I said trying to lighten you the mood.

"3-2 to us," the coach smiles.

That means where going to the semis final. Well there going to the semis. Doubt I will be able to, not with my knee. But if there a chance, a glimmer of hope that I will be able to play. I will take it. I will grab it with both hands and hold on to it like my life depended on it. There's is nothing that can stop me from trying to play in the semis or even the final, if we get there.

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


	7. The Wish

**The Wish**

_John Steinbeck once wrote, 'Change comes like a little wind that ruffles the curtains at dawn, and it comes like a stealthy perfume of wildflowers hidden in the grass.'_

I never wanted to be an athlete let alone a footballer; I wanted to be in movies or a singer. It was in collage I found my passion for the game. My then boyfriend (ewww I can't believe I want out with a guy!) Was a defender for the school's football team, made me come to one of his away games. That weekend was the start for everything for. And I mean _everything. _That weekend was the first time I had played football and also the first time I kissed and had sex with a girl. I remember how it felt like to kiss her. I remember her skin was smooth and was soft, compared to Aiden's rough skin and gel soaked hair, she was heaven.

That night wasn't perfect by any means of the imagination. I first kissed her because I was playing spin the bottle, I know it's a lame game but we were all bored. We had to kiss so we did and we didn't stop we just carried on. She took me to her bedroom and had her way with me. After that night I dumped Aiden and signed up for the college football team. I was rubbish at first. I couldn't kick the ball straight , running half the pitch made me want to throw up and I kept forgetting we wasn't allowed touch the ball with our hands. But I knew this was something I wanted to do, so every night I went on runs, come rain, wind or snow I still ran. I went to the park every morning and practised free kicks, passing and shooting the ball right. It took some time but I finally mastered all the tricks of the game.

After I played for the team for a couple of months, scouts from different clubs some in America and other countries were interested in signing me for there team. I was going to go to Arsenal ladies but the offer from Boston was so attractive, even though they were offering less money than Arsenal I completed the transfer and went there. It was hard moving to Boston, I knew nobody and lived in a crap apartment until I had a enough money to by a descent house .I knew no one so I was on the outside of the team for a bit but after I while I got settled in with the team. My sister who I had never seen got joined up with the team. I had never seen her before so when she came to training one day I looked at her said, more like shouted _fuck this_ and walked of the pitch. Granted I got a fine for shipping training but it was a good decision. Kyla ran after me and we talked, as in really talked. And from that day she had been my best friend of course that doesn't stop her from being a pain in my arse though.

When I got asked to play for the USA I didn't want to do it at first. I had reached my goal at playing for a club and I thought by playing for the USA I would be over stretching my luck and something bad was going to happen but Kyla persuaded me to go "if_ you don't play for USA with me I am going to kick you so far up your arse that you will see my boot behind your eyes". _So I played.

My first match was horrible. I was put on as a sub 50 minutes into the match. I didn't score, hardly kept the ball and gave away three free kicks. It wasn't until five months later I was asked to join the team again. This time I made it worthwhile. I quickly became a first team member of the squad and once Madison got dropped as captain for "undisclosed reason" (well for having sex with one of the coach staff and then getting caught) I was the ideal replacement. I accepted the job and the first night I watched matches from all the other national teams I could find.

I remember watching England vs. France I was captivated by their striker. Her name was Spencer Carlin. France won the match overall there were the better side but this England striker was all most graceful on the pitch and I could see why people compared her to Wayne Rooney. She tried to shot for goal any and everywhere on the pitch. Her goal for her team was a stroke of excellence. The camera did a close up shot of her when she celebrated her goal. From that moment on I knew I wanted to get to know her.

When I saw her on the plane in my seat none the less my heart actually stopped. I never before believed in love at first sight, lust but never love, but once I saw her I knew I was in love. I was in love with Spencer Carlin. When she spoke I thought I was going to faint.

I couldn't stop fighting it, the urge. The urge to kiss her so that what I did and more. Even though I know i might not have see her again, I still did it, I had to. That why I said what did, but I also made what we did the restroom memorable. I remember on the plane Kyla knew what I had done. She knew me better than anyone and was ranting at me for joining the mile high club with Spencer who was on the England team. She was ranting so much I was actually visualizing kicking her out of the plane and let me tell you it wasn't pretty.

When Spencer said she wanted to wait until after the tournament for us to be together I had known then and there that was never going to happen. I tried to stay away. I even got Kyla to lock me in my room so I couldn't see her. But I couldn't resist her so I rang up room service to get to open my door and I ran to her room.

That night we made love for the first time. The restroom on the plane was a fuck but in her hotel room that was love making at it's finest. That wasn't the last time we made love and each time it just keeps on getting better and better.

I had watched her playing her games and she was better then what she looked like on screen. It was like she wouldn't be stopped by anything. I noticed just when she was just about to score she had this look in her eyes. A look of pure determination, a look that says _this ball is going in that net and nothing that you can do will stop it._

My joy on the football pitch was nothing compared to the joy I have when I hold Spence in my arms. It like this is where I am suppose to be. On the pitch I feel at peace but in her arms I feel like I am home.

When I saw her take that tackle my heart stopped and I mean really stopped. For a minute my heart stopped beating, blood stopped flowing, the world stopping existing, the only thing that exist was Spence in pain on that pitch and I couldn't do anything. I had to fight every urge not to run down the stairs jump over the barriers dart on to the pitch and kiss her and say everything will be aright

I saw her face. It was full of pain, horror and fear. Fear of that this would be her last game she would ever play. I ran out the stadium and looked for Spencer. I couldn't believe the doctor wouldn't let me see her at first. In the end I said _if you don't let me in to see her I will beat your skinny arse from here to Timbuktu then walk over your body and enter the room, now let me see her_. And you guessed it, it worked. Her knee looked awful. That injury will take a while to heal, if ever. I tried to keep my face neutral and calm, I hoped it work. On the way out Brooke asked if I loved her I nodded and walked out of the room. I hadn't told Spencer yet because it way to soon like I have know her for less then week and I love her and I didn't want to say it out loud because I hadn't even said it to myself out loud yet. It's crazy, I know it's crazy but I can't stop and to be fair I don't want to.

I have never wished for anything in my life, I have wanted and needed but never wished, but there's one thing I wish. I wish with all my heart that Spencer will be okay. I wish she can continue to play football and play in the final. I wish her life to be filled with happiness.

I wish.

**_Make a wish and place it in your heart. Anything you want, everything you want. Do you have it? Good. Now believe it can come true. You never know where the next miracle is going to come from. The next smile, the next wish come true. But if you believe that its right around the corner and you open up your heart and mind to the possibility of it, to the certainty of it, you just might get the thing you're wishing for. The world is full of magic. You just have to believe in it. So make your wish. Do you have it? Good. Now believe in it, with all of your heart. –One Tree Hill_**

* * *

><p>Please review it means a lot to me :)<p> 


	8. The lie

**Thank you to victorial117 who was the only person to review the last chapter :)**

* * *

><p><span>The Lie<span>

I have always believed we make our own luck. We do bad things and bad things happened to us, we do good things and good this happened to us. Some people call that Karma others call it fate. I just think it the world telling us it can kick our arse any time no matter what. The universe has kicked me hard this time. I must have pissed someone right of for the universe to do this to me.

The swelling around my knee has decrease a bit since the tackle but not a lot. The doctors ruled me out of the semis despite my protests but not the finales so hopefully I might be able to play in the final. I have been doing some exercises with the doctor and they say I should be fully fit in 6 months but I think they are just telling me what I want to hear and not the truth. Ashley had been a god send, when she wasn't training she has been in my room, trying to take my mind of things. Like take today for example. I woke up in her arms, she got me breakfast and we had it in bed then of course I had to reward her so we totally made out like a couple of teenagers. She went to training because her semis are in two days. She came back took a shower then we curled up and fell asleep in each other's arms.

If Ashley wasn't here to help me I probably would have been crying none stop. This is my first bad injury I have had. I have had the odd sprain and pulled muscle but nothing to the extent. Ashley has taken my mind of it, made me laugh when I wanted to cry, made me stay awake and smile rather than sleep and have nightmares. She has been my saving grace. It makes me love her even more.

She's out at the moment talking to Kyla about some sister stuff or something.

_Knock knock _

I walk or more like hobble to the door to let room services in but it isn't them is Brooke and she looks like she is about to kill someone.

"Brooke what's wrong?" her face is red with rage.

"I am sorry I am the one who has to tell you this." She says.

"What's wrong, is it my parents or, family ... is it Ashley?"

"Ashley has something to do with it, yeah you could say that."

"Just tell me," I am getting concerned now; I haven't seen her mad since her ex dumped her for her sister.

"I was talking to one of her teammates today and they said she has been telling them everything about you. Every detail about you, your relationship, your injury, everything. She told them about what you two did on the plane. That she is glad you have injury because now she can win. Spencer I am so sorry". I didn't expect that.

"You're...your wrong," Ashley wouldn't do that. No she wouldn't. This is real between us. This relationship is real. It not for personal gain, what I feel for Ashley and what she feels for me is real. Right? "She wouldn't do that." A hint of hesitance hides itself clearly within my voice.

"She has and I am sorry, is there anything I can do?"

"Erm, no, erm, I have to go and ... think... yes think."  
>I close the door. I am numb; I think I just found out what a broken heart feels like. I can literally feel it break. I numbly walk back to the bed stretching my knee out so not to hurt even more then I already have. I look up as I see the door knob moving and Ashley entering my suite.<p>

"I'm back Spencer, sorry I took so long you know what Kyla's like." How can she be so happy? How can Ashley be so happy when my heart is breaking, the heart she broke. I realise now I must be crying because Ashley is suddenly in front of me with a concerned look on her face.

"Spencer what's wrong baby, what's happened?" her voice full of concern. It's all an act I think but at the same time I hope its not.

"How could you?" the desperation is clear in my voice.

"How could I what, Spencer your kind of freaking me out, you're not even looking at me" she moves her hand to move my head but I push it away.

"I know."

"Know about what?"

"I Know about what you've been saying about me," I look at her since the first time since she got into the room. Her face is full of concern "Brooke told me," realisation hits her.

"I only said it because she asked me, I didn't say it out loud though, I was going to tell you, but it was too soon, I didn't know how you would reaction, I mean it's only been 2 weeks."

"I'll tell you how I reacted when I found out shall I," bitchy Spencer is coming out to play."At first I didn't believe it. There still some stupid voice in my head that says Brooke wrong, Ashley would never say that. Because it would break my heart if she did." Confusion sprung up on Ashley's face and hurt.

"Why would Brooke say I am in love with you and why would that break your heart." I push Ashley away and try to get up and I hobble to the other side of the room. I look out the window of the hotel She's in love with me. It must be a lie because Broke would never lie to me.

"You love me! How could you love me?" I turn to look at her "Your here for your team. Brooke was talking to one of your team mates, she told her everything," I spat out. "How you're with me for the team and not with me for us." I breathe trying to get some resemblance of calm but to no avail. "She asked you and you lied to her face. To my face! How can you stand there and continue to lie to me."

"I love you," she pleaded, "I knew from the plane; I am so in love with you, I don't talk about you to anyone except Kyla and Brooke. I swear I told no else. I love you; I love you so much." She pleads

"You're lying!" I accuse "Could you stop lying!" tears are freely flowing down our faces. I'm surprised hotel management haven't come knocking at my door. "For once tell me the truth, please!"

"Spence, please believe me," she begs, please don't beg my resolve can only last so long "I love you with all my heart. There only three people who know about you and me Kyla, Brooke and your coach. I am with you for your heart, not how good you are at kicking the ball. I love you," she walks up to me and place her hands on either said of my face and tilts my head up so we our eye to eye. She wipes away my tears with her thumbs. " I love you." she said that with so much conviction there is no doubt left in my mind that she truly loves me. She leans in and chastely kisses me. "I swear I didn't tell anyone else," she kisses me again "I love you for this," she point to my mind, "and this" she points to my heart.

"I love you too" I whisper she smiles that nose crinkly smile of hers and leans into the kiss. A kiss that puts across every feeling we have for each. Not hate, not loathing but love and peace, home. She pulls back suddenly and something flashing in her eyes. Betrayal.

"Erin," she whispered and runs out the room.

"Whose is Erin?"

_Ashley POV_

How could she. That bitch. How could she hurt me so? She said payback was a bitch but that was a year ago. Not my fault the person I slept with was going out with.

"ERIN OPENS THIS DANM DOOR RIGHT NOW!" I bang on her door. She better open it and soon "YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME-"

"Ashley what do you –,"she didn't get a chance to finish that sentence, my hand had a life of its own and punches her straight in her face. She falls on to the ground and her hand touches her lip

"I see you found out, I told you payback a bitch," she laughs.

"How do you even know about me and Spence," she laughed again.

"Your not as discrete as you think, I saw you with her. You broke my heart so I think it's only fair that I break yours ,"she actually thinks she broke my heart.

"That's the thing you haven't," her smug smile vanishes from her face, "my heart isn't broken, my heart is whole, Spence believes me when I say things you unlike you. You were my friend, how could you?"

"Friends, we stopped being that when you slept with my girlfriend behind my back!"she shouts. Does she ever get over herself?

"I said I was sorry, I didn't know she was your girlfriend."

"That's a fucking lie! And you know it. Fuck of Ash and go back to your whore" did she just called Spence a whore. She did. She just called Spencer whore

I push her back on the round and straddle her not in a sexual way but in a way that say about to kill you. I punch her again. I can hear I crack of bone. "You stay way from me and Spencer and don't you dare call her that again," I say though gritted teeth and get back up.

"This isn't over "she shouts

"Yes it is "I slam the door and walk back to Spencer's room.

**_You can find the good in anybody if you just give them a chance, benefit of the doubt. Sometimes people disappoint you, sometimes they surprise you, but you never really get to know them until you listen for what's in their heart._**

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>


	9. Wait

**Thank you to victorial117 who was the only person to review the last chapter, thank you so much:) **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Wait<span>**

The day of the semi finalise have arrived and despite my protests the coach has decides she would not risk me playing the semis because they might need me in the final. Even though I don't want to admit it she does have a point, if I played in the semis there would be a high possibility that I would be able to play in the final. Ashley's semi-final starts half way through England's match so I want to catch any of Ashley's match I will have so I will have to leave the stadium quickly If am going to watch any of her match, which is at the other side of the city. I will be watching my teams match on the side lines of the pitch. I could go to a random pub and wallow in myself pity but my team is my family and I support my family.

It's a weird feeling being in the stadium but not playing. It's like being in a bar and you're a recovering alcoholic. When I player enters I stadium they have a purpose but if an injured player enters the stadium, it makes that person feel useless, Its feels like you should be on that pitch with your friends helping them, leading them, but instead I sit down and try to cheer them on with my words and not my actions.

There was a moment in the first half when Brooke was on the ball upfront, on her own and no one was there to back her up. All I wanted to do was jump from my seat, run on to pitch and help her out but I couldn't and Spain (the opposition) got the ball. I haven't felt so useless in a long time.

When Spain scored the opening goal at 43rd minute I felt so much more then useless, I felt frustrated, and not the sexual kind of way but anger, pissed off but also hope. Hope that the team, no my team, could somehow find a way to get another two goals.

When the team went into the dressing room at the end of the first half I didn't know whether to follow them but I did and I just hung back, I leant against the wall just watching on as the coach berate the team for doing a poor job. From a players point of view I think she is being a bit harsh on my fellow teams mates but I know what the coach is saying is right, the team has shown too much respect for the other team, they do need to close in on the more, there passes are not going to their intended target and they are not helping each other.

When the coach finally stops talking the dressing room was silent, I hobble up to the middle of the room and everyone looked at me. It time for me to be a leader. "Look I know you're all tired and I know your all frustrated, hell I am frustrated and I am not even playing but you can't give up. You are better than them," I point at the wall indicating to the team which was sitting behind the wall, "Their defence is weak, there number 3 is slow and can't kick the ball straight, Brooke I know you can go around her, defenders you need to stop showing their strikers respect tackle them, get down and dirty and take the ball. Get out there and win it coz I really want to play in the final."

There all shared a small laugh and a smile and it was time to get back out on the field, before Brooke could get past me I grab her and pull her to me. "Remember the trick play for a free kick we did that one time in training?" She nods and a small smile appearing on her face, she understands where I was going with this, "get Rachel and do it, but make sure you score before you do it otherwise it wouldn't work," I let go of her arm and walk to the bench waiting for the second half to start.

It seemed mine and the coach's pep talked worked, my team mates where showing Spain less and less respect on the ball and Brooke is running around the defenders. Rachel is about 35 yards from the goal trying to control the ball, the defenders are trying to get it but are failing, she passes it to Brooke is moves it forward a bit and shots at goal, it gets deflected by a defender and curves around the goalie and heads straight in to the back of the net. "Yes!" I stand up and am about to jump when I realise I have an injury so I settle for hugging my team mates who aren't on the pitch. Brooke is ecstatic. She can't stop grinning and I can't blame her she just kept my team in the tournament.

Spain starts up the game again. I can't wipe the smile of my face, because I know what's going to happen soon. The ball go out of play and it's an England throw, its right next our dug out so I walk up to the thrower and say, " Tell Brooke its time," she nods and passes the ball to Brooke who passes to Rachel and but its gets intercept. I see Brooke receive the message she turns to me and nods. Now we just have to wait for the perfect moment.

I go and sit back in my seat and wait. I imagine how Ashley is doing now. I hope she's nervous but the good kind of nerves not the bad kind, I know she will do fine. I look up and I see Broke in the perfect position just outside the Spain box. She holds onto the ball until Spain commits a fool on her. I get up and walk to the edge of my box. I want a perfect view of this. She places the ball on the floor when Rachel, one of our midfields, comes up to her and then both of them indicate to the ball and pretends to have a mini argument to who is going to take it. They nod and walk back a few yards. They turnaround and at the same time run at the ball. The stop just before it and look at each other and shout "I am going to kick it" next thing I see is Brooke kicking the ball into the net. Our trick worked. We got the goal keeper and the defenders confused enough for Brooke to take a strike at a distracted goalie. She runs to me hugs me. "Thanks for that," she whispers into my ear.

"Anytime," I reply and walk back to my seat.

I am happy that we are winning with 10 minutes to go and I am glad Brooke scored I am, but that should have been me, that was my trick play I was the one who was suppose to be in Brooke place, I can't help but feel a bit of anger towards her.

Shit that was the final whistle, shit we won, shit we actually won. Fuck me!

I walk on to the field and celebrate with my friends in the back of my mind I already realise that Ashley game has started and I should be on my way to her game. I think Brooke can sense what I am thinking because she walks up to me and hugs me.

"Go get her," I pulled back. Ever since that argument we had about Ashley and the so called 'talking to the enemy incident,' Broke hasn't really accepted mine and Ashley relationship and has been very cold toward Ashley, so to hear her say that now. WOW!

"Go now unless you are going to miss the second half," she smiles and turns me around and pushes me away. How I love my best friend.

I can see my coach hover in the tunnel waiting for the team to stop celebrating. She eyes me up; I don't think I can get out of this so I walk up to her.

"Nice game today coach," I try and soften her up.

"Yeah it was, I hear USA are beating there opponent," I can't help but smile at this.

"I don't think this is right," she continues and I can't help it but my smile turns into confusion as I don't know what she is on about. "I don't think its right for me to give you permission to go with Donald, the guy in front of the stadium, and go to Johannesburg's stadium, sneak in and watch Davies, but here I am giving you permission"

"What did you just say?" I manage to stutter out hoping she wasn't kidding me when she said what she just said.

"I didn't say anything," she interrupts me. "My lips are sealed," she winks. With that I run of to find this Donald.

I did find Donald, it turned out that Donald was the coach's husband and Donald was kind of cool, he updated me on Ashley game. He managed to drop me off right outside the stadium and I ran well I hobbled as fast as humanly possible into the stadium, or that was until a guard stopping me.

"And what do we have here." he smirks as he crosses his arms across his chest trying to look intimidating.

"Listen." I say trying to get my breath back, "I need to get into that stadium." he laughs, he is actually is laughing at me!

"Sorry luv but you can't go in there unless you have a ticket." Well he does have a good point there.

"Okay," I look at his name tag "Shawn, the girl I love is in that stadium playing right now ,and if I don't get in there she will kick my arse, so please," I give him my innocent face mixed with the Spencer pout, "Can you let me in?" I see his face crumble and I smile inwardly.

"Okay just don't tell anyone."

"Okay I promise, Thank you."

I follow him to the door and he opens it

"Your Spencer Carlin right?"

"Maybe."

"Your awesome," he smiles, I kiss him on the cheek as a thank you and enter the stadium. I slowly make my way up the stairs and see if there's an empty seat. There isn't. So I walk down to the bottom of them and sit just behind the goal watching Ashley play.

Were deep into the second half, I see Ashley run for the ball at the corner of the pitch and looks around for her team mates when she sees me. She actually stands still looking at me and the opposition takes the ball and she still stands there. I can see the camera of some TV station still focusing on her and I don't want them to see what she is looking at, so I smile, she smiles and I mouth for her to go and continue playing the game, after running after the player to took the ball off her she finally manages to get the ball off them by slide tackling the player.

What am I going to do with her?

I sit back on the stairs, I can feel some stares at me, I am a reconcognisable face in football circles after all but my eyes don't falter from Ashley. I see every pass, every tackle, every missed shot every foul. It a corner for USA. I see Ashley standing on the edge of the box, normally where midfielders stand. Instead of the ball going into the mass of body's it is gently passed to Ashley who, with one touch, boots it in the back of the net. She runs up the corner flag where all the USA supporters are and celebrates with them, she looks at me and I can't help it, my heart skips a beat. I mouth, "Well done." She grin and if possible gets wider she points to me a "For you," she mouths and runs off to start the rest of the game.

I think I need to get out of here. I can see the camera trying to find who Ashley pointed to. But I get up and start walking out the stadium so they don't get a chance to see my face. I place my cap I 'borrowed' from a mechanise store on my head face down and walk out of the stadium. I keep my phone in my hand so I can get updates on my phone of her match. By the time I get to Donald's car, the match hands finished 3-1 and USA where in the final.

Wait...

That means...

It's USA vs. England in the world cup final

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>


	10. When My Dreams Come True

_Thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter cookies are coming your way :)  
><em>

_When my dreams Come True_

**"_England vs. Spain was a one sided match at first with Spain dominating England and managing to keeping the ball away from the lacking England side. But something happened at half time, no one is quite sure what, one source says the coach through a hissy fit and said if they didn't win they would be sacked, another said Carlin talked to the players and that was what inspired the England ladies to come from behind to win the match 2-1. What caught the attention of many of the fans and critiques was the trick play Brooke Sawyer and the midfielder Rachel Hasting did to score the winning goal. My source can reveal this trick play was designed and was suppose to be done by one Spencer Carlin but with Carlin a doubt for Saturday's final, will England be able to pull another trick out of the hat when they face USA on Saturday. I once thought the England team would do rubbish without Carlin but now I begin to wonder. Is this a start of a new era, a new era that doesn't involve Carlin as a leader or indeed a player?"_**

I knew there was a reason I didn't read trashy magazine, they always try and break you and spread lies about you. Why did I want to read this magazine again? O yeah there was a picture of Ashley on the front page. I flick through a couple of more pages looking for Ashley's article. I stop when I see a picture of her with the caption underneath _"Can Davies bring the cup home and who was she pointing to?"_

Gulp.

**_"Ashley Davies, the youngest and possibly the most talented person on the American team lead her team in a 3-1 win over their rivals Argentina. Davies almost single handily put her team in to the finals, but her skill on the football pitch is not the question on every one lips its 'Who was she pointing to'. Sources close to Davies said she was pointing to her friend who was in stand another is she was pointing to her fans who look to her as a role model. One wild theory is that she was pointing to her girlfriend who is part of the England team. This theory had been discredited already due to the fact the England team was the other side of the city celebrating their win in the semis'. There is no camera footage of this mystery person so no one for definite can say who indeed Davies was pointing but we know it must be someone Davies cares a great deal about because she is keeping tight lipped on the subject. With the finale just around the corner can Davies lead her team to another victory or will she get pushed under the carpet by Carlin's side?"_**

Fucking reporters. I hate them. I don't know why I bought this rubbish. I throw the offending object across the room watching as the magazine as it slides down the wall.

After the match I made my way up to my room to get ready for a big night out with my team. For the first time I don't want to go out with them, I want to stay in my room and have mad passionate sex with Ashley.

_Ashley_

God she must be over the moon, after all she deserved it. She played a magnificent game and she is an awesome person and deserves a shot at being champion of the world for at least 4 years but there's a part of me. Not a big part but a part none the less that doesn't want her in the finale with me. Because I know the game might break us. If I win Ashley might feel jealous toward me and if she wins I know I will be envious of her for being injury free.

_Where on earth are you from? We're from England where you come from Do you put the kettle on?  
>Kick it<em>

That my phone

"Hey baby where you are?" The voice is easily recognisable, it's my girlfriend. I smile quickly reappears on my face. Just her voice makes my heart flutter. After the argument we had a couple of days ago with have just gotten closer and closer.

"My room getting ready," I state.

"What you wearing?" she says her voice dripping with sex.

"No Ashley, I am not going to have a dirty conversation with you." I had almost hear her grin appear.

"So does that mean you're naked?" does she ever give up?

"Hanging up the phone now," I threaten teasingly.

"Hang on! Open the door."

I make my way over to the door. "If your behind the door like some cheesy-" I open the door and Ashley is right there with an innocent smile on her face "Ash what are you-"I don't get to finish, her lips are on mine pushing me into the room she closes the door with her foot as her tongue works expertly on mine.

"You were too many clothes Spence" Ashley mumbles in my throat in between biting it. Her hands go under my top and are barely touching my sensitive skin as her hands glides up my body.

"I ...am... wearing only a top," I just about breathe out.

"That too much" she takes off my top and guide's me back down on to the bed. She straddles me as she rains kissing down my neck and sucking on my naked breasts.

"Ash!" I scream out moving my hands to her head urging her to get close to my naked body. I want to feel her; I want to feel every piece of skin against mine. I snake my hands down her back making sure I drag my nails down it and guide the top back up over her head. She backs away and makes a quick job getting rid of her bra and now Ashley is just in her trousers. I flip us over and plant kisses down her chest. Her back arches as a lick her nipples.

"GOD Spence," she moans out, which only spares me on more. As I move my hands down her body to the apex of her legs and rub her though her trousers. "Fuck" she screams moving in her head from side to side and grabbing hold of the sheets.

"You like that" she smile against her skin.

"You have no idea how much," I add more press on her as I place my thigh behind my hand. She bites now on my shoulder as she tries to decrease the volume of her scream "I need you," she moans out.

"What sorry I didn't hear that" I did but I want her to beg.

"I said I need you to... God" she ends when I put my hand down her trousers and I can feel how wet she so though her girl boxers.

"Is this what you want baby" I say kissing down her body and flicking her globes with my tongue her hands pushing my head down again her skin

"SPENCE FUCK ME!" her hips grind on my hand trying and get more contact. I slip my finger in her folds which are now soaking wet.

And fucking her is what I am good at.

Once I started to make a rhythm on her clit she came in no time. She did the same to me only made me beg for a hell of a lot longer.

"We really need to talk "she whispers against my neck. We have been lying for just basking in are togetherness for the last twenty minutes.

"Not a good way to start any conversation." I laugh as she sits up and crossing her legs under her facing me.

"What we going to do?" she asking in all seriousness. What does she mean?

"What you mean as in us." I point between the two of us, "Or the final," she nods her head when I say final.

"Are you playing that match?" she asks even though I can tell she already knows the answer.

"Yes or at least I was going to try and try my hardest to play.

"Okay," she gets up and walks to the trousers which I had tossed across the floor between the second and fourth round. She rumbles through them till she get her phone out of her pockets and starts messing with it.

"What you doing?"

"I ringing up my coach, I am not playing against you," she looks at me. Is she serious? I can't let her do that.

"No. no!" I jump of of bed and rip the phone out of her hands and throw it on the bed. "I won't let you do that; this is your dream too."

She shakes her head and holds my head in her hands I lean into her. "If you play on your injury you know as well as I do it will make it worse, which means you might not get into the England team again. And if this is your last game I am not going to help the opposite team break your dream. I love you. But I won't break your dreams for you."

"I love you too Ashley," I kiss her chastely on her lips and I can still taste myself on her lips. "I don't care, well yes I do, if this is my last game but I care more if you don't play I will feel guilty because you might never get a chance an again," I can see she is about to interrupt but I carry on anyway, "I won't play in the final if you're not there. Simple as that. If this is my last international I want you by my side."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do" I say sincerely and lean into her again. Our kiss is getting more heated. Our tongues duel trying to get dominance over one another. I guide her back to bed and make her lie down and situate myself in-between her legs. I break the kiss and grin down to her. "Come on I better get ready," I jump of her and head to the bathroom before she even has a chance to reply.

"Tease" I hear Ashley shout as I close the door

**_When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me. It's you. It's you_**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	11. The Match

**Thank you to Jam, , victorial117, Derpalicious, Irishgrl33, Miss Nowhere who took the time to review the latest chapters **

The italics are the reporter's words

* * *

><p><span>The Match <span>

**There was a world cup final, somewhere in South Africa. A team won and a team lost. That's not the real story. The real story is about Mothers and daughters. It's about life, and time, and change. Girls and boys went to the game. They dressed up and hoped to fit in. Some did. Some didn't. It's a story that has history and chapters to be written. Reporters will report. They'll tell you what the score was and what the key plays to the game were. But that's not the real story, as a matter of fact, that's not the story at all**.

I walk on to the pitch with my team mate following me , Ashley l was on my left leading her team out of the dugout . We walk past the trophy that could be mine if we win and I can't help but Imagine what if would be like to lift that trophy I take them to into the middle of the pitch and line up. The roar of the crowd is so intense and the chants for both sides fill the stadium. I try and block it out and concentrate on the game plan but it doesn't help. The end of the national anthem for both teams arrives and Ashley is coming towards me leading her team in the hand shakes

"_Davies is leading her team in the handshakes. Davies is like the American version of Carlin, strong Young and captain of her country. The last game Davies was on fire. I wonder if she will be like that to day. What do you think Finn?"_

"_I think Davies is going to have a hard time getting the ball to day Barry. Did you see the faces of the England time when left the tunnel? Determination on their faces. I think England might win this."_

"_I don't know Finn, there starting with Carlin who has a clear injury on her knee. That has to be a target for her opposition. Plus what about all the rumours about Davies and Carlin can you imagine what it's like to be them right now?"_

"_Barry, We know there are rumours but don't going spreading them around. Davies has just shuck Carlin's hand and by the look of it said something and ran to her side of the pitch._

"You going to bring it baby?" she asks as she shakes my hand.

"Always do honey," I say as she runs off to her half. After me and Ash do the coin toss which eventually happened in-between a lot of eye fucking. I gather my team mates in a circle to do a prep talk.

They huddle around me as I am in the middle of them look at each one individually. "Remember what I said in the dressing room and we will do awesome. This is going to be a hard match but we can do this. On the count of three shout England and I want everyone in the stadium to hear us. One. Two. Thee. ENGLAND. "We rush of to be positions. I and Brooke are taking kick of since America lost the coin toss.

"You ready captain?"

"Hell yeah, you?"

"No, I am bricking it, and by the looks of it so is your girl." I quickly turn my head and find the eyes of by girlfriend. I give her a smile and turn back to Brooke.

"I told her I loved her."I blurt out, "that's okay right?"

"If we weren't started the world cup final I would slap you on the back of your head and then hug ya. I knew you loved her since the moment you saw her." I give her a confused smile. "I am your best friend I know all"

I let out a chuckle. The referee blows the whistle and where off.

"_And were off. Two sides who looks evenly matched go head to head for the greatest prize of them all, the world cup. Carlin seems to be having no problem with her knee but then again the ball was taken quickly of her once the whistle was blown and has been unable to take it back so only time will tell. USA have the ball. They like their wing play don't they Finn."_

"_Yes they do Barry. And by the looks of it USA might have a chance here. Kyla Davies is coming up the right wing. Brooke Stevens is trying to catch her but to no avail. Davies passes to her sister on the edge of the ten yard box. She slips past Rachel and shots for goal!"_

One Ashley kicks the ball the whole stadium holds its breath. USA fan hope there team will start the game of with a beautiful goal and England fans hope the ball goes wide.

"Shit!" I scream for the half way line. Ashley scored. Shit, shit, shit attack. I am furious with my defence. They just let the Davies sisters run straight though them. I glance over to Ashley who is hugging her sister. She has a wide smile on but I can tell she is not one hundred percent happy. She knows she might have just won the game for her team and along with it broken my dream. She runs pasts me, I nod, trying to convey to her I am not mad at her, I am just pissed at my defence. I place the ball back at the centre point and wait for Brooke to return.

"You know I hate you girlfriend now don't you?" she says in utter honesty.

"You and me both," I say "Here we go", it starts all over again.

"_The half has been a disappointing for England that is for sure Barry."_

"_That's right Finn. USA has completely dominated the first half. After that first goal from Ashley Davies, it seemed to go downhill for England. It lucky that USA didn't score another one, maybe that because of their formation"_

"_That may be so Barry USA have gone to a 4-5-1 formation with Davies upfront alone .She has had many chances to up the score line but every chance she has had has gone wide or just lacked the power of a good shot._

"_I wonder what the half time team talks will be for both teams"_

"_Me too"_

Well that went pretty well I think. In mean the defence was awesome. I had lots of shots on goal and I was unlucky not to score. Who the hell I am I kidding because it definitely isn't me. The defence was crap. I hardly ever touched the ball and was lucky not to be 10-0 down. I know Ashley felt guilty for scoring that goal I think that whys she missed all of her other opportunities to score. I hope her team is not shouting at her a lot.

I am sitting on the bench putting an ice pack on to my swollen knee. It is hurting but I can play though the pain.

"You alright Carlin can you still play?" the coach asks.

"You will have to drag me off that pitch if you want to sub me, I am playing for the full 90." I have no intention of getting subbed and I have every intention of winning this game.

"_The second half of the final is minutes away, what do you think will happen Finn?"_

"_I honestly think USA is going to win it. They showed everyone in the stadium and around the world why they are here. On the other hand England has left everyone guessing how they managed to get this far in the tournament; they don't play like a world cup side they look like a Sunday league team. It going to take a miracle for England to win this match."_

"_Strong words there Finn let's see what shall happen shall we. They whistle is blown and there off. USA takes the kick off. All 22 players look renewed with energy after the break. Davies on the ball who nutmegs number 6 passes to Groll who take it up the wing, the cross was unsuccessful. England now has possession._

_Deference for England has the ball. Passes it to midfield who's trying to get around there opposition, not happening so pass it back to defenders. The USA team is closing in every chance they get. Number 3 quickly passes to Carlin who chips it to Brooke Stevenson. Who's taking it one on one with the keeper. Keeper coming out to meet the attacker. Stevenson chips it Over the Keeper..."_

"GOAL!" I run to Brooke who has skidded across to where are fans are situated and is now shouting into the camera I jump on her back and hug her "you did it!" I say

"Was there any doubt?" she quickly replays

"Of course not," I smile back and walk to centre circle. Ashley to my right.

" Bring it on Carlin," I hear someone shout I turn around

Whilst walking backwards I shout, "Game on baby" blows her a kiss. I don't care we are in front of over 65,000 people, more at home. To me it's just me and her on the pitch.

"_Well that was a surprise maybe will we see we better game now,"_

"_Maybe your right Finn only one way to find out._

"_Well there has been 35 minute since the last goal and there is now 3 minutes till the final whistle and if it continues to stay like this extra time looks very likely. Carlin looks like her knee is bothering her a bit but by the looks of it refuses to be taken off. And the USA coach has made very unusual change. She took Kyla Davies off and replaced her with Hera who then took Ashley Davies position upfront and Davies was moved to the back."_

"_This is probably because she is strong enough to hold off the strong attacks of the England strikers" _

Why did they have to move Ashley to defence now I keep on getting detracted and keep on watching her with the ball not tackling her? Brooke has the ball at the moment. I am next to her about 15 yards to her right. She passes to me me slowly taking up field. I see Ashley trying to get the ball I hear the smallest thing "fall when I tackle" But when she tackled me I didn't fall I carried on and aimed for the goal. I missed but only by inches. I turn to Ashley as she looks mad.

"I told you to fall!"

"I want to win this honestly." I walk up to her quickly as the USA keepers goes for the ball.

"There is only a few minutes of the clock, you won't last extra time! I am trying to save your career."

"Baby I can hardly run now, but carer is fucked either way. But I will finish this match even if you have to carry me of the pitch."

"Okay," she says dejectedly.

"Thank you though for handing me my dream."

"I only wish you took it."

She was actually is going to let me win this. She is giving me my dream. I just want to go up there and kiss the hell out of her but I cant.

The goal keeper kicked to one of her defenders, I quickly looked at the clock, two minutes to go now or never. Even though my knee is throbbing with pain I run to the defender and just managed to get the slightest touch on the ball and it knock it out of her control. I get the ball and head toward goal. It's me against a defender and the goal keeper. I won't be able to run at them because my knee won't allow it so instead and get into some space and kick the ball the hardest and as fast as I can toward the goal. It goes around the defender the keeper dives to ward into but misses the ball by inches. And the ball slams into the back of the net.

"_You know, say what you will about the ravages of sports in this corporate age where overpaid athletes expect prima donna treatment, but there's still something something unifying about sporting in its purest form, when athletes rise above themselves and touch greatness, and in doing so remind us all that we all have greatness inside of us."_

I scored

I actually scored.

SHIT I JUST WON THE GAME.

I didn't realise I just stood there till Brooke tackled me to the ground and she is then joined by the rest of my team. When she finally gets off me I stand up and ran to the starting position. I looked at the clock 10 seconds left it really would be one kick of the ball and that would be it. Ashley doesn't look sad or upset. If anything he looks happy which is vast contrast to the rest of her team. The whistle blow and Ashley kicked the ball. The whistle blow again.

I had won. I had won the cup. It's like the stadium was all on their feet cheering us clapping. My team were tuning to each other congratulating each other. There a vast contrast on the pitch. The England players and backstage team jumping up about happy and the USA players who has all collapsed on the floor fighting tears.

"We did it Captain."

"We sure did!"

I stand there taking it all in the faces, the cheers, the music, the whole thing. I look around looking for my girl. Brooke turns me and point me towards Ashley who is there just standing there looking at me with the biggest smile on her face.

"Go get her," Brooke pushes me towards Ashley. I then gather up my pace and end up running to her and jumping on her, legs locking behind her back.

"You did it," she says smiling.

"I did it."

"Can I kiss you now?" she says with a nose crinkling smile.

"Please do," and with that she leans in for a kiss .I don't hear Brooke or Kyla cheering I don't see the flashes of photographers lights or the cameraman trying to get a close up. All I felt was Ashley lips against mine.

**Suddenly it was as if the roar of the crowd, the echo of the final whistle, the cheers of my teammates were all sounding from 1,000 miles away, and what remained in that bizarre, muffled silence was only Ashley. The girl whose sport, passion, and beauty had changed my life. In this moment, my triumph was not a trophy, but simple clarity. The realization that we had always been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth - I was now and would always be in love with Ashley Davies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :) <strong>

**Quotes have been altered but the originals from One Three Hill.**


	12. Destination Yet To Be Determined

**This chapter is basically to set up the next part of the story.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews love you all, a huge big thank you to Irishgrl33 who pre read this chapter and helped me so much :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Destination Yet To Be Determined<strong>

Women's football isn't very well known. It isn't like men's football were players get hundreds of thousands of dollars every week to play, their wives not have their own fashion labels and we certainly don't have paparazzi everywhere we go to catch them do something we are not supposed to do. Women football players might get a thousand pounds a week maybe more if they are any good and at a well-known team, but we certainly don't have paparazzi following us everywhere we go, some of us even have a second job just to pay the bills.

So when me and Ashley leave the stadium together and paparazzi is following us trying to take our picture it's something we just don't expect. Ashley holds my hand tight and shields me from the paparazzi as I hobble to the cab that waiting to take us to the airport. Normally we would fly back to are respected countries with our teams but it seemed that some of the players just weren't as respectful to our relationship that Kyla and Brooke had been, so we decided to forgo the trips with our teams and go catch a plane together, destination yet to be determined.

I gently manage get into the cab and Ashley quickly shuts the door and gets in the other side telling the driver to go. She smiles at me and reaches out to hold my hand, I let her.

"How is the leg?" She asks concern laced in the voice.

"Not bad," I lie.

"And now tell me the truth."

"Kind of bad. I can't put pressure on it, and if I do I get shooting pains running from my knee upwards. But at least I got a medal," I smile at her then look towards the landscape running past me out the window.

She is silent after that. What can she say? My knee is gone and I stole her dream there is nothing much she can actually say.

"What was with the photographers outside the hotel? Its women football not men's," She says trying to get me to talk again.

"I don't know," I mumble.

I never knew a week could change someone's life. This week has changed mine, my career is gone but I found the love of my life. I can't decide if I should be deliriously happy or horribly depressed.

"I am proud of you, so damn proud," Ashley says. "You could have fallen, I wish you had fallen, even though I handed you your dream, you never took it. You worked for it and you got it. Even with your knee you got your dream. I love you."

Then the dam broke. All the emotions that I can't describe just come flowing out and I start to crumble, tears trickle down my face. Ashley quickly huddles me up in a big hug even though my tears soak into her shirt.

"I am sorry," I whimper out when I finally composite myself. "I should be happy right, I won the cup, I won my dream. I have you and everything should be okay in the world. Right?"

"Honey, you should feel whatever you want to feel. Happy sad, angry, depressed whatever, you have gained something but you have also lost something today, that's a lot to take in. Maybe your knee isn't as bad as it feels," she looks at my swollen knee, "or looks."

I pull away from the comforting arms of Ashley and try to compose myself knowing we will be near the airport sometime pretty soon. "I gain a medal and lost my career. I may never have had an injury before but this doesn't feel like it can be fixed. This feels like permanent damage. Even if its fixable I don't think I will be as good as was."

"You also gained me. I'm not going anywhere." Ashley says almost to herself. I smile at that.

"Yes I did, didn't I?" I lean in and give Ashley a sweet chested kiss. "And I know you not going nowhere, nether am I, I am not going anywhere, you're stuck with me," her face lit up. I want to make her smile every day from the rest of my life.

"I like the idea of that." She says with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

I smile again and about to lean in for another kiss when the taxi stops outside the airport.

I pay the taxi driver and try to get of the taxi but Ashley stops me and tell me to wait. I do and two minutes later to reappears with a huge smile on her face.

She opens the door and ducks her head so she can see me, "So I got you a presen ." She smiles and pulls away. In her place is a wheel chair.

"I can walk, just, but I can walk."

"I don't care your going in it." She rolls it to my side of the car and lefts me into the chair. She grabs our bags for the boot of the car and rolls are to the check out.

"Have you decided were we are going?" She asks as we look at the departure boards. We could go anywhere but I know we can't. Not with my leg.

"I need to go home, to England. You know get check out." I look up to Ash she leaned down to kiss me quickly.

"Okay, two tickets to London England coming up!"

"Two?"

"Yeah one for me one for you, you didn't think I was gonna leave did you?"

"Nope." I so did.

**"When you have completed 95 percent of your journey, you are only halfway there."**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review:)<br>**


End file.
